Already known in the state of the art is an antenna interface for a radio receiver, of the type comprising a socket, designed to be connected to the receiver, and a plug, designed to be connected to the antenna.
Such interfaces are typically used for a single-band receiver, i.e. a receiver capable of transmitting and/or receiving on a single frequency band.
In the case of a dual-band receiver, i.e. a receiver capable of transmitting and/or receiving on two distinct frequency bands, it is necessary to provide two distinct interface sockets. However, the use of two sockets is relatively bulky, which is in particular detrimental to miniaturization of the receiver.